Accidents Happen, Life Goes On
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is coming home from NYC to spend the weekend with her mom and little sister Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to my girl Bre "Coffeebeanner" with all the help on this story I can't do it without her!

Chapter 1

4 years after Rory's Life and Death Brigade white water rafting trip with Logan she is coming home to Stars Hollow from NYC in a cab. When it finally pulls up to the house the driver honks and Rory;s 4 year old little sister Lydia goes running over to the window and sees her getting her into her wheelchair with the driver helping her "Mommy Wory's here!" Lydia tells her excitedly

Lorelai comes over to the window andlooks out and smiles "oh yea look at that she is baby!" Lorelai tells her excitedly

"come on lets go and help her.' Lorelai tells her and can hear Rory wheeling herself up the ramp that they put in the front of the house and opens the door "Hi Hunnie!" Lorelai says beding over giving her a cheek a kiss

"Hi Mom!" Rory says excitedly

"Sissy!' Lydia says

"Lydi!" Rory says excitedly

Lydia crawls up on her lap and gives her a hug.

Rory kisses her head " how are you baby?' Rory wonders

"gwood!" Lydia tells her

"that's good." Rory says

"come on in hunnie let me go and get your stuff." Lorelai tells her going down to the yard to grab her suitcase and brings it into the house

"so how are ya hunnie are ya hungry, thirsty, anything?" Lorelai wonders

"no I'm good Logan and I went out for lunch before I left the city." Rory tells her

"okay, so how are you feeling?' Lorelai wonders

"fine,great actucally." Rory tells her

"Good; And um how's Logan?" Lorelai wonders

"oh he's good." Rory tells her mother

"So what's new?" Lorelai wondered. As Rory rambled on about the paper and work, Lorelai nodded and glanced at the living room. Nothing had changed must. The couch was still centered in the middle of room, the t.v. still sat by the fireplace. All pictures collected dust on the mantle. Lorelai glanced at the picture of Logan and Rory standing by a lake, with a waterfall behind them. The was the picture took, just moments after the dreaded phone call Lorelai received. It was Finn calling to say that Rory and Logan were being airlifted to a hospital after they were in an rafting accident. From what doctors said, Rory was rafting and hit a rock, which catapulted her into the air and causing her to hit the water with full force. The impact was so hard that as a result Rory lost feeling in her legs. Which is the reason she is now wheel chaired bond.

Lorelai noded as she half listend to her daughter.  
"Ma? Did you hear me?" Rory wonders "Oh...no sorry. What did you say?" Lorelai wonders back "I asked if Luke is home yet?" Rory wondered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No hun he's at the diner and Lydia and I were just about to eat over there and get something to eat come with us?" Lorelai asks her

"okay sure I'd like to see Luke." Rory tells her confidently ready to rebrave Stars Hollow and anyone who comes up to her

"okay good!" Lorelai says excitedly with a smile on her face

"okay come on." Lorelai says

"Lydi you want a ride?" Rory wonders

"ywes!" she tells Rory happily

Lorelai smiles at the two girls who love each other the most.

"okay hop on!" Rory tells her

Lydia crawls back up on her lap and they leave the house together and head for the diner.

While rolling thru town Rory spots Davy in the town square throwing a football back and fourth with a buddy.

"um hey Mom isn't that Davy over there?" Rory wonders pointing at the big tall buff kid whose only like 12

"oh yeah look at that it is Davy; Come on lets go say Hi." Lorelai tells her

"okay." Rory says following her and Davy sees them "Hi Rory, Hi Lydia, Hi Lorelai1' he exclaims happily

"hey Davy!" Rory says with a smile on her face

"Hi Buddy!" Lorelai says happily

"davwy!" Lydia exclaims

"so how's your mom and sister's Davy?" Rory wonders

"oh thier good!" he exclaims

"that's good." Rory says happily

"so is sitting in a wheelchair fun?" Davy wonders

"yeah sorta a little bit but I do get tired of it after a while." Rory tells him

"wow!;Look at those muscles Davy!" Lorelai exclaims poking and prodding him

"yeah I know right I'm trying out for the Stars Hollow Middle School football team in the fall." Davy tells her

"cool!" Lorelai exclaims

"wow, what are you gonna play?' Rory wonders

"quaterback, well I hope anyways." Davy tells her

"cool, Logan and I will have to come and see you play!" Rory tells him excitedly

"yeah!" Davy says and smiles 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few minutes later "Mommy I'm hungwy." Lydia tells her

"okay baby lets go see and daddy; We'll see you later kido." Lorelai says to Davy

"okay." Davy says

"tell your mom i said Hi." Rory tells him

Davy just nods "oh yeah I will." he tells her

the girls start making thier way over again and Miss Patty comes over to them "Rory...how are you sweetie?" Miss Patty asks her

"HI Patty; Great." Rory tells her

"Hi Patty." Lorelai says with her arms crossed over her chest

"HI darling." Patty says

"so how are you doing with everything Rory?" Patty wonders

"fine." Rory tells her

"and how is that gorgeous boy of yours?" Patty wonders

"he's fine and is really great and takes care of me." Rory tells her happily

"good." Patty says

"so were you just about to..." Patty says getting cutt off by Rory who is twirling Lydia's curly hair

"make our way over to the diner we were." Rory tells her

"Mommy." Lydia whines pulling on her jeans

'I know baby I know well we'll see you later patty says rushing her

They finally wake thier way into the diner

"Rory!" Luke says excitedly going over to give her a hug

"hey Luke!" Rory says happily

"how ya doing kido?" he wonders

"fine." she tells him

"good,well take a seat anyway you'd like." he tells her with Lorelai just looking at him

"okay, thanks Luke." Rory says

"daddy!" Lydia says happily

"hey sweetiepie!" he says kissing the top of her head

Lorelai finds a seat with her girls and just looks at Luke "stay here I'll be right back." Lorelai tells them and gets up

"okay." Rory says just holding Lydia on her lap

Lorelai makes over way over to the counter.

"hey." she says

"hey." he says back


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"you okay?" Luke wonders

Lorelai spaces out for a minute then pops back into reality "what oh yeah I'm great." she lies

"what's wrong?" he wonders

"nothing it's just that..." she says stopping herself

"you had that flashback again?" he wonders

Lorelai doesn't respond for a minute "yeah I did." Lorelai tells him

Luke peaks around Lorelai "Lorelai she looks like she;s doing just fine she's happy with us and her sister and to be here and alive." he tells her to keep her positive

"on the outside but on the inside she's still a mess and hurting and pretending to be happy so I won't be a wreck and I just want her to get better and walk again." Lorelai tells him upsetly and softly so Rory doesn't over hear them

"but the doctor's said that there's a 0 percent chance that she ever will again." he tells her softly

"she will walk again those doctor's are wrong!" Lorelai tells him

"go back over there and just be with her and I'll be right there." he tells her

"alright fine kiss." Lorelai tells him

Luke kisses her quickly and goes back to working.

Lorelai goes back over and sits down "you okay with her hun?" Lorelai wonders

"yeah we're great." Rory tells

"sissy offee?" Lydia asks her

"just a little sip baby." Rory tells her

"um no." Luke says coming over

"bwut daddyyy." Lydia exclaims

"no!" Luke says again clearly and she carefully takes Rory's coffee cup and sips it slowly

Rory just laughs. 


End file.
